The Troubles of the Create card
by Ivy-Shinimegami
Summary: fin Proofed see profile. one shot.Warring now! Very very random! And not all sailor moon, lots of others. basicly what would happen in my mind a very dangrous place my mind if some anime charatures got together in one place. Warring mary jane fic


The troubles of the create card.   
  
By: Valerie Anderson  
  
Edited by: Mimi Eagleson  
  
Disclaimer : I did not make any of these characters. I am just using them for entertainment purposes. I give full rights and reserves to the respectable authors and programmers for coming up with the great ideas for the characters, shows and games.   
  
  
  
"I feel a great evil presence here" murmured Sailor Mars.  
  
"Gee, how can you tell?" asked Sailor Jupiter, voice dripping with sarcasm. She was looking straight at a swirling black mass right in front of them.  
  
"It doesn't look like it is doing any harm." yawned Sailor Moon "Let's go home and get some sleep"  
  
"I'd like to as well, but we just can't leave it here." said Sailor Uranus.  
  
"Yes, we should at least try to close it." agreed Sailor Pluto.  
  
Suddenly, all nine sailor Senshi became weightless and hurtled screaming into the black swirling mass..  
  
~*~  
  
"Ow!" whined Sailor Moon as the rest of the Sailor Senshi landed uncreimoniously in a pile on top of her. They slowly stood up and looked around.  
  
Sailor Mercury gasped, pointing to the swirling black mass right above them. "Hey, look up there! The portal; it's closing!" The other girls looked up. It was getting smaller and smaller!  
  
"Hurry! We've got to do something." Sailor Jupiter said, a tiny note of panic in her voice.  
  
"I got it!" said Sailor Moon. Everyone looked around at her, surprised at the sudden idea burst. "Pluto uses Time Freeze and Venus's Love Chain can drag it down." Her only reply was a chorus of skeptical looks. "What? At least I came up with something for a change!" said Sailor Moon, sounding put out.  
  
A sudden blast from the portal above made the girls look up. It had gotten larger during their conversation and some furry creature with white hair and a red suit came tumbling down and landed right on Sailor Moon.  
  
"Ack! Get off of me!" screamed Sailor Moon  
  
"Shut up you damn human! I am InuYasha. Who are you and how did I get here?" asked InuYasha.  
  
"We are the Sailor Senchi. Sworn to protect all good and defend it from all evil, that's why you are going to be dusted! Also..." Her face became stern "you've gotten grass stains on my skirt!" said Sailor Moon.  
  
"Ha! I would like to see you try." said InuYasha.  
  
"He he he he he. Hey Sailor Moon, you should try this." Called Sailor Jupiter who was standing behind InuYasha and feeling his ears.  
  
"Would you cut that out!?" Yelled InuYasha, swatting at Sailor Jupiter's hands.  
  
"Yeash. What a sourpuss." Huffed Sailor Jupiter, jumping over InuYasha's head.  
  
"Half dog, actually." InuYasha said with pride.  
  
"And what's the other half?" asked Sailor Saturn, courious.  
  
A devilish grin spread across InuYasha's face. "Demon." He purred, flexing his claws nonchalantly.  
  
"Oh. Then you should be really easy to kill." Said Sailor Mars. "Considering we have beaten pure evil monsters before. I doubt you will be any different."  
  
"An amusing idea, but you're the ones who shall be exceedingly simple to destroy." laughed InuYasha, jumping in to the air and charged at the girls. "Iron Revere Soul Sealer!" He yelled.   
  
"Not if I can help it." Said Sailor Venus. "Venus Love Chain Encircle!" Her heart shaped chain wrapped around InuYasha's foot. She gave it a tug and sent Inu yasha crashing to the ground. When he got up, he mumbled something about it not being as bad as Kagome's 'sit' spells. Then, he noticed Sailor Mars just as she called out; "Mars Celestial Fire surround!" And Sailor Jupiter saying "Jupiter Thunder crash!"  
  
"Oh shit." cursed InuYasha as he jumped out of the way of the double attack. Now InuYasha was about twenty feet away from them. Deciding they had had just about enough of his cheek, they unleash all of their powers as one.  
  
"Mercury Ice Storm Blast!"  
  
"Mars Firebird Strike!"  
  
"Jupiter Thunder Dragon!"  
  
Venus Meteor Shower!"  
  
"Space Sword Blaster!"  
  
"Submarine Reflection!"  
  
"Rainbow Moon Heart Attack!"  
  
"Death Reborn Revolution!"  
  
There wasn't much left of InuYasha when the dust cleared. His white hair was completely messed up with charred black ends, some of his hair and one of his ears was still frozen. His left hand had lighting passing through his fingers and he looked soaked to the bone. On his red suit there were dark burn marks. All InuYasha could say was; "Ummm, that hurt." before he fell backwards with swirling eyes in the crater that Sailor Saturn had created using her power.   
  
"Oh man, I missed and I wanted to.....who the heck is that?!" Said Sailor Saturn pointing at the five guys running past them. The first guy was wearing a green tank top that fit loosely on him and black spandex shorts, making the girls blush. The next was in all black except the little white part ruffle on the collar and had long braided hair. The third one was in a green turtleneck and blue jeans then the little blond boy close behind him was wearing a pink shirt with a gray vest and blue jeans. The last boy was wearing some Chinese clothing. They passed the girls in a flurry of color and disappeared into the surrounding forest.   
  
About thirty feet behind them was a troop of people running, chasing them. It consisted of what looked like a knight in his red armor and his sword drawn, a woman in black armor was right behind him. As was a guy in purple marshal arts clothing. Then, a girl in short shorts stopped in front of the Sailor Senchi and yelled "Dart, would you calm down! At least talk to them."   
  
The first man stopped and turned around "I can't, they say they can beat me!."   
  
"Um... excuse me. I don't mean to interrupt," said Sailor Uranus "but who the hell are you?"   
  
The one in the red armor was about to answer when a platinum haired girl in almost no clothing and a very large bow and a young man who looked like royalty and yet another girl wearing a red bandana and accompanied by a giant came up. The one in the fancy clothing spoke first.  
  
"Dart, we have been looking all over for you. You're well aware that Kongol can not run as fast as you. What has gotten into you?"  
  
Sailor Neptune cleared her throat.  
  
"Oh! My apologies, I did not see you there, miss. I am King Albert." He bowed "These are my friends. This is Dart and next to him is Shana. On her left is Rose, the man at the end is Hashel. On my right, is Meru, Miranda and Kongol. Now that you know our names, may we please know yours?"  
  
"Oh! Of course. We are the Sailor Senchi of love and justice" said Sailor Moon with a wide grin. "I am Sailor Moon. To my left, is Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus." Sailor Venus smiled and made a 'V' with her fingers "Then to my right is Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, Sailor Pluto, and Sailor Saturn."  
  
"It is nice to meet you all." said Albert "Unfortunately, we must be on our way to ....." Albert was unable to finish his sentence due to the five mechanical looking animals that moved right in front of them.  
  
The first one was a bit like a giant orange cat with neon blue blades; the second one looked like a black fox with a large machine gun on its back. Behind them was a creature that looked like a raptor with a lot of missile pods and a black rhino with some sort of gun mounted on it. There was also a large snail looking thing. No one noticed the aqua green bird flying in the sky until it landed.  
  
"What are these things?" asked Meru, blinking in confusion.  
  
Then out of the blue; "Iron Revere Soul Sealer!"   
  
InuYasha was flying through the air. Again.  
  
"Hammer Spin!" Yelled Meru as she let out a series of spins with a large mallet that hit InuYasha three times. She then fell over and so did InuYasha; unconscious with swirling eyes.  
  
"Humph. That should take care of him" said Meru getting up rubbing her head.  
  
At that moment the orange and blue animal decided to talk.  
  
"Hey, has anyone seen large robots that sort of resemble humans?"   
  
Everyone screaming before sweat dropping in surprise. The top of the orange and blue animal's head popped open and in side was a person. The rest of the mechanical animals did the same. They all had some one inside. Except the very large snail (some one walked out of a door near the bottom.) The guy that emerged from the snail spoke first.   
  
"Hello. We are the Blitz team, with the exception of Harry over there. My name is Dr. Toros and this is my daughter, Leena. Bit Cloud, Brad, and Jamie are the other boys. Ah Harry, would you like to introduce yourself, or shall I?" asked Dr. Toros to the boy wearing a ridiculous outfit that clashed horribly with everything else he wore.  
  
"Thanks Doc. I am Harry Champ and I am a man destined to be king. Oh, by the way, Leena's mine so keep your paws off her." said Harry, with a nasty smile to the guys in the armor and a wink to Leena.   
  
"Would you stop telling everyone that! I never was and shall never be your girlfriend!" screamed Leena in exasperation.  
  
Everyone sweat dropped again.  
  
"Cool it babe! Yeash." said Harry, cringing. He edged back, trying to get away from her wrath.  
  
"Don't call me that!" She screamed again.  
  
Following the outbursts, everyone introduced themselves (again). Just as the Blitz team and Harry were about to tell everyone about their devices known as Zoids, two big robots about the same size as the Zoids came out, flanked by three guys on the ground. They introduced themselves as Herro, Quatra, and Wufie, in the robots there was Duo, in his Deathsythe Hell Gundam and Trowa in is Heavy Arms Gundam. The new comers boasted that they were indestructible, and could never be beaten. Miffed, the others decided to challenge them to a fight.  
  
The Blizt team and Harry all jumped back into there Zoids while Dr. Toros ran back to the snail thing that turned out to be called 'The Hover Cargo' while Dart and his team changed into a form that they called Dragoon.  
  
Just as the Royal Rumble of the century was about to start, a man wearing a white kimono and a big fluffy thing over his shoulder came out of the forest dragging a kicking and screaming brown haired girl. A blonde guy in a red trench coat followed them out, his nose buried in a book. They introduced themselves as Sesshoumaru and Vash the Stampede. The blonde was secretly surprised when they didn't want to capture him for the bounty on his head. Sesshoumaru released the girl who immediately lunged at Vash and grabbed the book out of his hands. She held it protectively against her chest. Turning to the others, she introduce herself as Valerie but they were perfectly welcome to call her Val. They all wanted to know where they were and how they had gotten there. She explained they were in a place called Toronto in the year 2004. Then she told them how they had gotten there with the help of the Create Card book which she held up so they could all see, as they were still in their robots.   
  
Out of all the strange things that could happen, five more people walked out of the forest and walked straight to Val. There was a little boy wearing a yellow shirt and tan pants. He also had a long pony tail. The next person had blue and pink hair and a yellow star on his red shirt. Behind them was a man who wore a green shirt and was covered in muscles. The second last guy looked like he had a beak made out of his hair and wore a white suit. After him there was the only girl in the group. The last guy had an ominous look about him and wore a red cape and a kantana on his back.  
  
"You!" The guy with the red cape said, pointing to Val "Were are we?"  
  
All Val did was smile and yell "BISHI!" Then attack him with a flying tackle.  
  
"Ahhhh! Get off me." The guy yelled in surprised as he was tackled to the ground.  
  
"Ha, ha, Domon. Looks like you've got a fan" The guy with blue and pink hair said, laughing at the man with the red cape.  
  
Albert cleared his throat and asked; "Who are you?"   
  
Domon looked disgusted but got up, despite Val still hanging off him. "My name is Domon Kasshu. My friends and I were in the middle of battling the dark Gundam when we were thrown into a portal and sent here. These are my friends Sai Saishi, Chibodee Crokett ..."  
  
"Argo Galsky, George de Sand and Allenby Beasley" Val finished, pointing to each. "Your also Gundam pilots. Just like my other bishi over there Duo Maxwell." Duo's gundam sweat dropped (if that's even possible).  
  
"Why did you call us here?" Allenby asked.  
  
"Hey you onna get out of the way!" Wufei called to Allenby.  
  
Allenby turned on her heels and glared at Wufei "Who are you calling an onna? Baka!"  
  
"You want to go?" Wufei asked, raising his fists.  
  
"Yes. Right now!" Allenby yelled back "Or are you too scared, little man?"  
  
"Lets go! AHHHHHHH!" Wufei yelled and started to throw punches in Allenbys' general direction, missing her completely every time. Allenby threw a single punch and landed it dead center in Wufei's stomach, knocking the wind out of him and making him drop to his knees. "Ha! Never mess with a woman!" Allenby said wiping her hands against each other.  
  
"Yea, go Allenby!" Val cheered along with all the Sailor Senchi.  
  
"Oh... come off it." Sesshoumaru muttered. "I could destroy you down in a moment."  
  
"You want to try?" Allenby asked, cheeks flushed.  
  
"Good bye." Sesshoumaru said and charged at Allenby "Meet my Poison Claws!"   
  
"Mars Flame Sniper!" Sailor Mars yelled.  
  
"Venus Love And Beauty Shock!" Sailor Venus yelled.   
  
The double attack hit Sesshoumaru in the side, knocking him down and singing his fluffy tail. Before any more fights could break out, or Sesshoumaru could get up and seek revenge, a girl with short brown hair and a staff with a star in the middle came out of the bushes wearing an outfit that you wouldn't normally see in a store and said "Give me back my card, you."  
  
"Who are you?" Everyone asked in unison.  
  
"I am Sakura and that is the Create Card book from my deck. Now give it back before you destroy the world!" said Sakura seriously, walking over to Val who was still holding the book. She started walking backwards slowly in hopes that no one would notice.  
  
"Can you send us home to our own time and place?" asked Albert, hope shining in his eyes.  
  
"Yes, but I need the book" said Sakura.  
  
"Simple... " said Vash, walking over and yanked the book out of Val's hands, ignoring her squeal of distress. "Send us home. I don't like it here."   
  
"Give it back!" yelled Val, jumping after the book.  
  
"No." Vash said simply, stopping Val by putting his hand on her forehead at arms length and locking his elbow.  
  
"You'r almost as bad as Sailor Moon." Sailor Mars drawled.  
  
"Hey! What's that supposed to mean!?" asked Sailor Moon, indignant.  
  
Sailor Mars just stuck out her tongue. Sailor Moon stuck out her tongue. The next moment they were off in their own little world sticking their tongues out at each other.  
  
"Do they always do that?" asked Bit, eyebrows in the air.  
  
"Yes...." replied Sailor Venus and Sailor Jupiter in unison, the rest of the Senshi just shook there heads, embarrassed to be see with the two bickering girls.  
  
"Okay, ready? Here goes nothing!" said Sakura. "Return back! Power combined Create Card!"   
  
There was a great flash of white light that forced Val to cover her eyes. When she blinked open her eyes and her vision cleared, everyone was gone. She was standing alone, in the once crowed field.  
  
"Oh. Poop. Now how am I going to prove that I had the Create Card? I didn't even get a picture!" said Val stomping to the edge of the field pulling out her camera. "Oh man! Duo's Gundam is even cooler in real life! Oh! And Duo's so~o kawaii... and Dart and Domon... talk about drool! I will laugh at Sesshoumaru for what happened to him for so long." She was so preoccupied with her memories, she walked right into tree; knocking herself unconscious. It was her fault really, it's what she get for daydreaming and walking.  
  
THE END. 


End file.
